terima kasih ibu
by fuyuki25
Summary: pengorbanan ibu untuk anak-anaknya, untuk merayakan hari ibu aja kok, gaje


Fuyuki : yay selamat hari ibu semuanya, hari ini Fuyu balik dengan cerita gaje yang terlintas di otak fuyu saat sepupu fuyu bilang tanggal 22 desember itu hari ibu

Miku : kalo gitu cepat mulai

Fuyuki: oke kita mulai

Terima Kasih Ibu

Reted : K

Gendre: Family

Warning:gaje,typo di mana-mana,dll

Disclaimer: vocaloid bukan milik fuyu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut honeyblonde tengah menangis di salah satu batu nisan di suatu pemakaman, anak perempuan itu menangis terisak sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali, terlihat nama di batu nisan yang bertuliskan Shion Miku

Ya istri dari Shion Kaito itu baru meninggalkan dunia karena menyelamatkan anaknya yaitu Shion Rin. Meskipun hari sudah sore masih banyak yang mendatangi makam Miku, seoerti sahabat-sahabatnya, keluarga, dan masih terkejut dengan perginya Miku yang merupakan orang yang baik dan ramah bahkan jarang melihat Miku marah atau mereka tau Shion Miku hanya seorang wanita baik, ramah dan sempurna sudah cantik, pintar, suara yang merdu dan pandai memasak itu pergi dengan cepat seperti ini

"Rin,...saatnya pulang ayah sudah menunggu...ayo" kata seorang anak lelaki yang begitu mirip dengan Rin yaitu Shion Len

"Sebentar lagi Len...hiks...kalo kalian ingin pulang...hiks...pulanglah lebih dulu...hiks...aku akan di sini...hiks...sebentar lagi" kata Rin sambil terisak

"Tapi..."kata-kata Len terpotong oleh ayahnya yaitu Shion Kaito

"Sudahlah Len,biarkan dia sebentar lagi"kata Kaito sambil menepuk pundak Len pelan

"Hai, Tou-san"kata Len sambil berjalan menjauh mengikuti Kaito menuju mobil

Sementara Rin sendirian di nisan sang ibu, Ia mengingat kembali saat ibunya masih di dekatnya, Pada sang ibu yang mengajarkannya bernyanyi, Mengingat ketika sang ibu menyanyi dengan merdunya hanya untuknya dan saudaranya. Tapi dia malah membencinya untuk hal yang sepele

Flasback

"Rin, saatnya untuk bangun. Nanti kau terlambat masuk kelas lagi"kata seorang wanita dengan lembutnya "Len saja sudah bangun. Ayo bangun Rin"katanya lagi sambil membangunan putrinya yang masih tertidur

"Baik bu. Aku bangun"kata sang putri smabil mulai membuka matanya

"Cepatlah. Sarapan sudah ibu buat. Segera turun jika sudah selesai ya"kata wanita itu lembut sambil berjalan keluar

"Baik~"kata anak perempuan bernama Shion Rin tersebut

Rin menyambar handuk serta seragamnya da memasuki kamar mandi. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian dia menyisir rambutnya, memasang pita dan memasang jepit rambunya "Yosh, Aku siap"katanya sambil berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan

"Ohayo Tou-san, Kaa-san, Lenny" kata Rin saat sampai di meja makan

"Ohayo Rin/Rinny"kata Kaito, Miku dan Len bersamaan saat rin duduk di kursinya

"Ini hari ke-3 kalian di Vocaloid High School setelah kalian pindah dari Yamaha High School, Apa kalian senang di sana?" tanya Kaito memulai perbincangan

"Cukup seru"balas Len kalem

"Menyenangkan kok"kata Rin ceria

"Ibu nanti sore kita belanja ya?"kata rin sambil menatap ibunya

"Baiklah, asal ayahmu mengizinkannya"balas Miku sambil melirik Kaito yang makan dengan tenang

"Tou-san. Boleh ya?"tanya Rin pada sang ayah

"Silahkan juga akan pergi dengan Len"kata Kaito tenang

"Eh? Kemana?"tanya Rin sambil menatap Kaito dan Len bergantian

Tiba-tiba Kaito dan Len saling tersenyum dan dengan kompak berkata

"Hi~mit~su"kata Kaito+Len

"Mo~. Kalian ini main rahasia-rahasiaan" kata Rin kesal dengan ayah dan saudaranya itu

"Hahahaha~"tawa Kaito dan Len membuat Rin semakin kesal tapi tawa itu terhenti ketika Miku menyuruh mereka berangkat

"Sudah, sudah. Saatnya kalian pergikan, nanti malah terlambat bagaimana?"kata Miku menasehati anak dan suaminya

"Ah"kata mereka serempak "Kita terlambat"kata mereka lagi dan makan dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu melesat ke pintu depan tidak lupa mereka mengucapkan kata "Ittekhimas~" pada sang ibu

"Itterashai~"kata Miku pada suami dan anaknya yang terburu-buru itu

Skip pulang sekolah

"Tadaimak~"teriak Rin dan Len bersamaan

"Okaeri~"sambut sang ibu dengan senyumnya

"Okaa-san aku siap-siap dulu ya, Kaa-san juga siap-siap ya"kata Rin megingatkan

"Hai hai, Kalo Len akan nunggu ayah pulang?" tanya Miku pada putra satu-satunya

"Hm, Len akan nunggu ayah aja, Kalian bersenang-senanglah"kata Len kalem sambil menaiki tangga ke kamarnya

"Wakatta"kata Miku sambil berjalan kekamarnya

Skip

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap Miku menunggu Rin di ruang tamu. Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga

"Ayo pergi bu"kata Rin semangat

"Baiklah. Len kami pergi dulu"kata Miku sebelum keluar rumah

"Baik"kata Len dari dalam kamarnya

Miku dan Rin menaiki taxi menuju sebuah mall yang besar. Disana mereka melihat-lihat banyak barang dan membeli barang yang mereka inginkan. Lalu sebuah barang meyita peratian Rin

"Ibu, aku ingin beli ini"kata Rin sambil menunjuk sebuah kamera berwarna kuning

"Memang untuk apa?" tanya Miku ada putrinya itu

"Teman-teman Rin banyak yang sudah memiliki kamera, Rin juga mau"kata Rin

"Tidak boleh, nanti malah jadi sampah di rumah, ayo kita pulang Rin"kata Miku

"Tapi Rin mau ini"kata Rin ngotot

"Rin, Uang kita tidak cukup untuk membelinya, kau tau bisnis ayahmu sedang tidak bagus" kata Miku lagi pada Rin

"Rin benci pada ibu" kata rin sambil berlari meninggalkan Miku sendirian di mall itu

Rin terus berlari di belakang Miku mengejarnya

"Rin berhenti, nanti kau terluka"kata Miku yang mengejar Rin

Rin terus saja berlari, sampai pada penyebrangan jalan dia tidak melihat bahwa lampu berwarna hijau, sampai sebuah mobil kencang melaju kearahnya

"RIN BERHENTI " teriak Miku ketika melihat mobil itu lewat

Rin yang terhenti melihat ke kananya, klakson mobil tersebut terdengar, Rin menutup matanya takut, Kemudian dia merasa ada seseorang yang mendorongnya ke depan dan dia bisa dengar suara orang-orang yang berteriak

BRUK

Rin melihat siapa yang di tabrak oleh mobil itu, seseorang yang selalu tersenyum untuknya, seseorang yang membuat sebuah lagu untuknya, seseorang yang mengajarinya banyak hal, sirine ambulan terdengar, petugas beseragam membawa Miku yang sekarat itu menaiki mobil diikuti Rin

"Kenapa?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Rin ketika dia duduk di sebelah tempat Miku terbaring

"Kenapa bu... kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"lanjutnya

"Kar...na...ukh...kau satu-satunya...ukh...putriku... Me-meskipun kau... Mem-membentakku... Ka-kau te-tetap pu-putriku y-yang b-berharga... Te-terima...K-ka-kasih... Su-sudah hadir...untuk kami...hiks" kata miku smabil batuk darah, tanganya menyentuh pipi Rin yang mulai menangis

"Terima...kasih untuk...selalu ...ad...uhuk...ada di...uhuk..sisi kami, Sampaikan...pada Len dan...ayahmu bahwa...ibu bahagia...bisa bersama...kalian...aku...menyayangi...kalian"kata terakhir Dari mulut Miku sebelum dia memejamkan matanya

"IBUUUUU"teriak Rin terdengar, Sekarang Rin berada di rumah sakit tempat Miku di bawa

Rin menelpon Ayah dan saudaranya itu

" _Moshi-moshi, Ada apa Rin, Apa kalian sudah belanja?"_ tanya Kaito pada sang putri

"Tou-san..hiks...Kaa-san..hiks...Gomenne...hiks"kata Rin terisak

" _Ada apa Rin? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi pada ibumu Rin? Rin?"_ nada khawatir terdengar dari suara Kaito di sebrang sana

"Kaa-san..hiks...meninggal...hiks..."kata Rin mulai menangis

" _APA? Baiklah ayah akan ke sana, di mana kau sekarang Rin?"_ tanya Kaito

"Aku di rumah sakit xx di depan butik xx" kata Rin

Tut Tut Tut

Sambunga terputus

Rin hanya mampu menangis di sana

30 menit menunggu akhirnya snag ayah datang dengan saudaranya

Tak lama seorang dokter keluar dan berkata

"Jenazah sudah diotopsi, kalian bisa menguburnya besok pagi"kata sang dokter

"Baiklah, Terima kasih banyak dok"kata Kaito sambil menjabat tangan dokter tersebut, sementara Rin di tenangkan dengan Len

Skip besoknya

Paginya Kaito menyiapkan segalanya, acara pemakaman Miku di hadiri oleh banyak orang, wajar saja karena Miku saat SMA pernah menjadi penyanyi dan di kenalkan dengan banyak orang, suara tangis terdengar di kediaman Shion tersebut

Flasback off

"Besok aku akan ke sini lagi bu, Kalo begitu aku pulang dulu" pamit Rin meninggalkan kuburan ibunya

Dia terus berjalan , dipikiranya hanya bagaimana cara untuk mengulangi waktu, dia tau itu mustahil tapi dia sangat berharap agar waktu kembali berputar ke belakang

"Lama banget Rin, Kami udah nunggu lho"kata Len bersandar pada mobil

"Ayo cepat, hari sudah mau hijan Rin"kata sang ayah –Kaito-

"Baik ayah"kata Rin berlari memasuki mobil

Tampa di sadari hujan deras mengguyur kota Tokyo tersebut, jalan yang licin, dan sangat berbahaya membuat Kaito menurunkan kecepatanya, namun dari depan terdapat mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi jalan yang licin mobil tersebut kehilangan kendali. Kaito mencoba menggelak namun–

BRAK

-kecelakaan itu tidak dapat di hindari

Rin POV

Di mana aku? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Oh iya, kami mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang dari pemakaman ayah dan Len mana? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Eh? Kenapa aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri? Itu ayah dan Len? Syukurlah mereka baik-baik kenapa mereka menangis? Apa karena aku? Apa sudah saatnya aku menyusul ibu? Kalo benar begitu maaf ya ayah...Len, aku harus pergi lebih dulu

"Rin" Eh? Suara itu...Masaka? Kaa-san?

Aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memangilku,Yappari, Kaa-san, hiks...Kaa-san...Aitakatta Kaa-san...hiks

"KAA-SAN, aku merindukanmu bu"kata ku sambil memeluknya, Aku rindu dengan suaranya, aku rindu dengan harumnya

"Ke-kenapa kau di sini sayang"kata ibu dnegan nada khawatir

"Aku, Ayah dan Len mengalami kecelakaan dan seperti yang ibu lihat" kataku pada ibu

"A-apa kalian baik-baik saja?"suara khawatirnya yang sangat aku rindukan

"Kalo ayah dan Len ,mereka baik-baik saja, Tapi aku..."

"Rin,sudah saatnya kau untuk pergi dari sini" Apa yang barusan ibu katakan 'pergi' aku baru saja sampai kok

"Tidak mau, Aku tidak mau pergi dari ibu"kata ku

"Rin, Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat ayah dan Len yang menangis untukmu?" bayangan ayah dan Len melintas di otakku

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu sayang?"tanya ibu lagi, kali ini bayangan teman-temanku, itu benar. Tapi aku tetap ingindengan ibu

"Tapi aku ingin dengan ibu, Aku ti-"

"Rin dengarkan ibu, Kita tidak akan berpisah, Sekarang kembalilah, semuanya menunggu mu" kata ibu lembut

"Baiklah, Tapi apa kita akan bertemu kembali"tanya ku pada ibu

"Tentu saja, sekarang pergilah"katanya

Lama-kelamaan tubuhku bercahaya dan semuanya menjadi gelap

Ku buka mataku perlahan, Silau yang pertama kulihat, Kuedarkan pandangan ku ke semua tempat 'putih' ini di kamar inapku ya?

"Tou-san, Len, apa itu kalian?"tanyaku

"Rin kau sudah sadar"suara pertama yangku dengar adalah suara Len saudara kembarku

"Ayah mana Len?"tanyaku

"Rin kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sudah 5 hari kau koma, Kau baik-baik saja kan"kata ayah dengan nada khawatir

"Ayah, Rin baru bangun jangan di kasih pertanyaan yang banyak dong"kata Len pada ayah dari suaranya dia sepertinya sedang sweatdrop

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya ku pada ayaha

"Ibu mana? Dia di mana?"tanya ku lagi, Ibu berjanji kami akan bertemu lagi jadi aku menanyakannya

Klek

Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang sangat ku sayangi

"Kau sudah bangun Rin? Syukurlah" kata sosok itu berjalan mendekat, mataku membulat .Tetesan bening mengalir dari pelupuk mataku, Ini bukan mimpikan

"Ibu bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"tanya ku

"Kau bicara Apa? Ibu kan memang selalu di sini" kataya

"Lalu kenapa aku di sini?" tanya ku

Mereka saling menatap lalu memandangku

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat Rin?"tanya Len padaku yang ku balas dengan gelengan

"Kau dan temanmu megalami kecelakaan, temanmu di rawat di ruang sebelah hanya kau yang tidur paling lama, baka"kata Len padaku

Karena ibu melihat pandangan binggung dariku dia menceritakan semuanya dari awal hingga akhir, aku benar-benar terkejut, tapi ada satu kata yang ingin ku sampaikan pada ibu sebelum terlambat

"Ibu, aku ingin minta maaf dan berterima kasih padamu karena selalu ada di sisiku, selalu mendoakan ku dan mengorbankan segalanya untukku" kataku sambil memeluk ibu dengan erat, tangis ku tak dapat di bendung lagi ketika dia megelus kepalaku lembut  
"Ibu selalu memaafkanmu dan akan selalu memberimu semua yang kau mau, Begitu juga dengan Len"kata ibu ketika len berjalan mendekat

Aku dapat mendengar Len juga menangis dan berbisik

"Terima kasih ibu"katanya pada ibu

Ayah juga ikut memeluk kami, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu membuat mu bahagia Ibu terimaksih, benar-benar terima kasih untuk semuanya

END

Fuyuki: hu~ fuyuki buatnya cukup memakan waktu lama, semoga reader-sama suka dengan fic gaje ini ya –sujud-sujud-, bye bye


End file.
